danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Hope's Peak Series
The Hope's Peak Series is one of two current series within the Danganronpa franchise, the other being the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Series, with the Hope's Peak Series being the first of the two. It focuses on Hope's Peak Academy and consists of multiple games, anime, manga, and novels. Overview The first main installment of the Hope's Peak Series to be released was Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, which is the first game in the series. It focuses on Makoto Naegi who is trapped and forced to take part in the Killing School Life with 14 other students by Monokuma at Hope's Peak Academy. This game was released in Japan on November 25, 2010 and on January 13, 2014 in North America. A light novel was released on October 14, 2011 called Danganronpa Zero which focuses and expands upon Hope's Peak Academy and focuses on Ryōko Otonashi and Yasuke Matsuda. The second main installment of the Hope's Peak Series to be released was Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, which is the second game in the series. It focuses on Hajime Hinata who is trapped and forced to take part in the Killing School Trip with 15 other students by Monokuma at Jabberwock Island. This game was released in Japan on July 26, 2012 and on September 2, 2014 in North America. A canon spin-off called Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls was released in Japan on September 25, 2014 and in North America on September 1, 2015. This is the third game in the series. This game focuses on Komaru Naegi, Makoto's sister and Toko Fukawa as they try to survive Towa City. A manga spin-off called Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer ''was released in Japan on March 8th, 2016. This gaiden manga is connected to ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. It focuses and expands on Future Foundation's 6th Division specifically its Special Case Bureau. It focuses on Takumi Hijirihara and Misaki Asano who work as special investigators as they aim to combat despair one case at a time. The third main installment of the Hope's Peak Series is an anime called Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, which consisted of three sides and a special OVA. The first side is Future Arc, a twelve part series beginning on July 11th, 2016 and being released every Monday, which focuses on Makoto and fifteen other Future Foundation members in the Final Killing Game. The second side is Despair Arc, an eleven part series beginning on July 14, 2016 and being released every Thursday, which focuses on the corruption of the Remnants of Despair and Chiaki Nanami. The third side is Hope Arc, a one part special which was released on September 29, 2016, which serves as the conclusion to Future Arc and Despair Arc and the Hope's Peak Series. The last one, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono, is a special OVA which consists in one episode which was released on January 12, 2017 included on the limited edition of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, which focuses on Nagito Komaeda and his Illusionary world along with the World Destroyer. In addition, this saga also has multiple, manga, novels and anime which are either spin-offs or adaptations, some of which are in-game content to main series games. In the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Series, the Hope's Peak Series is mere fiction and does not actually exist but in the TV series of Danganronpa created by Team Danganronpa. The only character from the Hope's Peak Series who appears to be the only real character is the series' mascot, Monokuma who serves as the host and mascot for the Danganronpa series' killing games. List of Installments Main Series * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Danganronpa Zero * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls * Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Manga Spin-offs * Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Novel Spin-offs * Danganronpa Kirigiri * Makoto Naegi Secret File * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF * Ultra Despair Hagakure Anime Adaptations * ''Danganronpa: The Animation'' OVAs * Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Manga Adaptations * Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light * Danganronpa: The Manga * Danganronpa: The Animation (manga) * Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei 4koma KINGS * Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen (manga) * Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen Comic Anthology * Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair * Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken * Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! * Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island: Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa * Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (manga) * Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology * Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Novel Adaptations * Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Category:Danganronpa Information Category:Series Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp